Burning Hazard
by hintofmint
Summary: He ruined her life, so how could he now possibly be the one to save it? He made her a burning hazard, and now he can't keep away. Rucas.
1. Smoke

**Riley's POV:**

I watch as I run the sharp blade across my soft flesh. I remind myself that pain is a release, but the tears still fall. Thick beads of blood trickle down my forearm, staining it with my sin. I press harder, cutting deeper, my wrist stinging as a beg for mercy. I move further up my untouched skin, creating more scars the higher I go. I then can't stop, each cut a reminder of all the pain and rejection I've felt. Soon my whole forearm is littered with what I've done, each scar now adding to my shame. Hot tears trickle down my cheeks, as I stare at my arm. One thought immediately comes to mind.

 _What have I done?_

I shake my head in disbelief, tears now streaming endlessly down my face.

 _Pain is a release_ I tell myself.

My eyes drift to my reflection staring back at me. The face in front of me seems foreign and distant, and yet it is my own. I run a hand down my skin, hating the rubbery feel it has. I then trace over my left eye, cringing at its obvious lope sidedness. The case is the same with the left side of my lip and nose, both sides of my face slightly different from each other and not at all symmetrical.

One hand covers the left side of my face, and I seem normal, maybe even slightly pretty. Although the right side of my face had to be altered a little, it's not as severe as my left side. I then cover my right side, this time I think the complete opposite. Ugly is not enough to describe what I see, I feel alienated just looking at this one side, and so I remove my hand. Both halves of my face together are plain disgusting, sometimes I wonder why I even try. Who would like, yet alone love a freak like me.

My eyes cast to my wrist the blood beginning to dry. I trace over the biggest scar, convincing myself that pain is a release.

* * *

I walk through the halls of my high school, doing my best shield my face behind my long hair. I begin to zone out as my friend Maya drones on, about an upcoming birthday party she's throwing. I look at her through the curtain of my hair, feeling a sharp pang of envy. Being beautiful, popular and adored by everyone in school, she has no problem fitting in. At least she's guaranteed that people will show up to her party.

"Riley? Are you listening? I asked if you're coming to my party, it's this weekend and you still haven't told me if you can make it"

I open my locker, shoving a few books in my bag before facing her.

"Maya, I know this is your eighteenth birthday party and all, but you know how I feel about parties. I'm sure you'll still have fun without me" I assure her.

Her eyebrow rises, knowing that there's a deeper reason behind the excuse I've given.

"Riles, you need to put yourself out there. People need to find out how amazing you are"

I inwardly roll my eyes, having heard those words too many times in my life.

"I'll think about it Peaches, but I'm still pretty certain. Anyway, I've got to go, or else I'll be late to first period"

I sprint toward the chemistry lab, although I'm fully aware that there's ten minutes before my first lesson begins. To be honest, I was just avoiding another one of Maya's lectures about 'stepping out of my comfort zone'. I note how many people give me sympathetic looks as I walk to my lesson, causing me to hide further behind my hair. Don't they understand that their making me feel further isolated?

I clutch my bag, avoiding the next few forced smiles I receive. I sigh when I finally reach the chemistry lab, feeling relieved. My hand grips the handle, but I freeze when I hear intense yelling from inside. Mr Collins's (the chemistry teacher) voice seems to be overpowering the other one immensely, both voices calming almost immediately after the 'scream fest'. Soon only my heavy breathing can be heard, which I take as my queue to enter the room.

The first thing I notice is the bright redness of Mr Collins face, his usually gentle expression, now screwed up in an angry manner. My eyes then slide to the boy next to him, immediately recognising him as Lucas Friar.

Lucas Friar, a name that sours my taste buds every time I say it. He alone is responsible for half the pain I've experienced. I hate him with a deep passion, never being able to see past all that he's done to me.

I blush, afraid that I walked in at the wrong time.

"I'm so sorry, should I leave?" I ask, my eyes cast to the floor.

"No, no. Don't worry, you may actually be just the person I need" Mr Collins tells me.

I look at him, slightly confused, but he continues.

"Lucas here is failing chemistry, and seems to lack to basic fundamentals to study the subject. You are my top student, so it only seems fit that I ask you to tutor him"

Me tutor Lucas Friar? He must be out of his mind. I would never do anything to help that jerk.

"I'm sorry Mr Collins, but I can't" I decline

"Riley, I understand that you and Lucas may not be on the best of terms, but I ask you consider this, extra credit is crucial for senior year, as well as graduation. If you help Lucas, I'll consider it to be for credits"

He does make a strong point; this would be for me, not Lucas.

"Okay" I sigh

I slide into my desk, debating whether this was a good idea or not. I sink further to my seat, as _he_ approaches me.

"Get ready for hell, _burning hazard_ "

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading! I'm unsure of whether to continue this, but if you guys like it I will, P** **lease tell me what you think X**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	2. Flames

**Riley's POV:**

" _Burning hazard"_

His words ring in my head like a repetitive siren. I thought the nickname was long forgotten, the words just a faded memory. For years the two words haunted me, describing everything I was, and still am. My heart is struck with a deep pain as the words consume me, taking me back to that agonizing day.

 _The day was bright, giving a faux promise of good things. I was beyond excited, having finally been invited to my first high school party. I remember being nervous as I arrived at the door, my conscious begging me to turn around and go back home. I pushed through the urge though, convinced that this was the right thing to do. My parents had already disagreed, knowing that the host had bad habits, and was an all around bad influence. Anyone who knew Lucas Friar would agree. But despite this, I still went. I remember entering and feeling instantly uncomfortable. Half the people were already drunk, and the rest seemed to be losing their minds. I pushed past the crowd of people, hoping to find Maya. I nearly gave up hope, but soon saw her bright blonde hair among a circle of people. She invited me to join them; said they were playing truth or dare. My heart was racing as I timidly accepted, hating the pointless game. It was a while until I was chosen, but I was in no surprise when Lucas was the one to ask me whether to choose truth or dare . 'Say truth' my inner self begged, I shook this off, wanting to appear as some sort of dare devil. "I choose dare" I remember saying, instantly regretting it as the words spilled from my lips. Lucas's smirk widened as I said the words, as if he already had something planned. "I dare you to light a firework inside this room" he had said. I could feel my eyes widen at his suggestion. Who in their right minds would risk it? I protested as much as I could, but the whole room was chanting my name, pushing me to do it. Lucas's voice was among the loudest, claiming that I was boring, and couldn't pull off such a thing. It took everything in me to light that firework, I was proud of myself for a moment, until everything went completely wrong. I remember sparks, and then flames. Bright orange flames, that consumed the whole room, engulfing everything in their path. I was in the centre of it all, the flames gradually heading for me. I dropped the firework and tried to run, but I was trapped. I was trapped in a cage of deathly flames with nowhere to go. The pain was something I can't describe; I can't put into words what I felt. What hurts the most that it could have been any part of me, but my face is what it took. My identity was gone, I only now a shell of my former self._

 _The doctors tried, and I appreciated it. They claimed that a face transplant was my chance to live a normal life again. Sure my face wasn't symmetrical anymore, and sure I looked like a different person, but at least I had survived. At least that's what everyone kept telling me. All that was left was me to convince myself that it was going to be okay._

* * *

I hold my breath as I push through the doors, leading to the inside of a small coffee shop. I brace myself for the stares and harsh whispers, but none come. Once my vanilla latte arrives, I claim a small seat in the back of the shop, placing the cup on the table. Waiting for the drink to cool I begin to look around. Everyone seems at ease, the air is peaceful and calm. I smile to myself a little, a burst of proudness arising from inside me. It took a lot for me to come here, but I'm steadily becoming less self conscious, at least in places that are not heavily crowded. The peace is shattered when someone comes in, engaged in a heated argument over the phone.

"I'm sorry, okay? But I think we both knew that this wasn't going to work out from the onset" a male voice groans.

A feminine voice cries from the other end of the line, and the boy cuts her off harshly.

"I've got to go Chelsea, see you around"

"My name's Chloe!" she screams, before he ends the call.

I roll my eyes silently, almost glad that no one wants to date me. At least I'm saved from the heartbreak of it.

I watch as the boy approaches the till, gasping a little as I recognise who it is.

 _Lucas._

He obviously recognises me, and begins approaching me, drink in hand.

He swiftly sits down in the opposite booth, not even bothering to ask me if he could join me.

"If your here to tease me, I'm not in the mood for it" I dead plan.

"Wasn't planning on it, _burning hazard_ "

I lose it right there, he has no right to humiliate me like this- especially in public.

"You know what Lucas, you're the reason why I'm like this. Any decent person would at least try to show some remorse for what they did"

" _Remorse_ you say? And why exactly do you deserve my _remorse_?" He smirks.

I nearly choke on my drink, how can anyone be such a jerk?

"You!" I say fiercely "You ruined my life with that _stupid_ dare! And yet you have the nerve to tease me for it. You should be the _burning hazard_ , because obviously anyone who goes near you gets hurt!"

His smirk deepens, making further want to punch him in the nose.

"I'm pretty sure most people enjoy my company" he provokes.

"Yeah, tell that to Chole!"

"You mean Chelsea?"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Heard it many times before, _burning hazard_ "

"Damn you Lucas Friar, damn you!"

 **Ohhh tension, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry or the long wait.**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	3. Heat

**Hey guys, I'm back! It's the summer holidays so I'm definitely going to be updating a lot more often.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **Riley's POV:**

Today's the day.

It's the day I've been avoiding for the past few months, the day that sends me shivers each time I think of it.

Today's Maya's 18th birthday party.

I sit on my bed, my fingers gently stroking the ribbon on Maya's present. My mind ponders for ways I can avoid it. A doctor's appointment? Perhaps a dentist appointment instead? I sigh, knowing that this is completely unavoidable. It's basically an unwritten rule that you have to attend your best friend's party.

I love Maya, and of course I want to celebrate her special day with her- only maybe if they were less people to celebrate with. Perhaps people I'm comfortable with, people who won't judge. I begin to panic, and have to remind myself to breathe as my social anxiety kicks in. My breathing becomes irregular as I'm reminded of the looks and stares people give me. The room spins, and I clutch onto my bed for support. _Calm down!_ My mind screams _it's only a few people!_ Practically the whole school, I remind myself.

 _Do this for Maya, your best friend._

* * *

And so I do, I pull myself together and begin to get ready, for Maya.

I smooth down my dress, and brace myself for the noise behind the large door. I panic, and then suddenly envision the last party I went to. _"I dare you to light a firework inside this room" I was in the centre of it all, the flames gradually heading for me._

"This time will be different" I whisper quietly to myself.

I push open the door, with an immense amount of courage. I immediately spot a crowd of people surrounding my best friend, gushing over her beautiful outfit. I smile, and decide to speak to her later. The music blasts through the speakers, filling the whole building with its sound. Red solo cups litter the ground, whilst new ones are already being handed out. I push through crowds, eventually finding a small couch in the corner of the room. As I sit I take in the scenery, observing the crowds. I spot dirty blonde hair, towering over a smaller figure with platinum blonde hair. Since their close to me, I can hear their conversation.

"Please Chloe, give me another chance!"

"Forget you Lucas! You still can't even remember my name"

I laugh slightly, remembering how this was the same girl he was arguing over the phone with in the coffee shop.

"What are you laughing at burning hazard?" Suddenly Lucas is approaching me, apparently having heard me laughing.

"Nothing Lucas, I'm really not in the mood for fighting" I deadplan.

"Looks like you're not in the mood for partying either" He notes, realising that I'm not dancing like everyone else. He then looks over to Maya, who is currently laughing amongst a group of her friends. "How does it feel?" he asks me.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean" he pauses " I mean how does it feel to always be left out?" He looks over to Maya and her friends again, and then turns his attention to me.

"Your delusional, I'm not left out" I defend.

"Yes, you are. Maya's basically friends with everybody and you seem to only have her. That must hurt. I mean, have you even talked to her once today?"

"Listen to me Lucas, Maya is the best friend anyone could have, and frankly I don't care about my lack of friends- I'm fine with the one I have!" I tell him, how dare he come and insult me!

"Of course, I guess I just feel..." He stops, looking down at his feet in an attempt to avoid my gaze.

"Feel what?"

"Guilty" he whispers.

"Lucas Friar feels guilty, since when?" I laugh, but he doesn't join me, maybe he's being serious.

"I don't want to be the reason you aren't like Maya, I don't want people to judge you because of what happened that night" He looks up, his green eyes meeting my brown ones "I'm sorry Riley, I really am"

And before I can respond he passes out on the floor.

"Alcohol poisoning" A dark skinned boy says. "I told him not to drink so much!" his heavy southern accent is laced with concern for the green eyed boy.

"Who was the last person with him?" he asks, searching the crowds for an answer. I look into his brown eyes, avoiding them as soon as he captures my gaze. "It was you wasn't it?" I nod slightly, and can hear everyone questioning to why he was even talking to me.

"I'm Zay, his best friend" he explains "how long were you with him?"

"About half an hour"

"Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance, but your gonna have to go with him"

"Why!?" I ask a little too loudly.

"Because you were with him before he passed out, you can give the doctors the most detail"

I sigh deeply , wondering how I keep ending up with Lucas Friar.

 **Thanks for reading, is anyone else excited for ski lodge? A lot of rumours have been circulating but we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Who do you think will end up together in ski lodge?**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	4. Shock

**I don't own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise. (Except Brenda, Brenda's mine.)**

 **Riley's POV:**

I sigh deeply as I am asked once again about how much alcohol Lucas consumed.

"I'm not sure" I say again "I was only with him in the half an hour before he passed out"

The doctor nods slowly, and examines Lucas' limp body. Her eyes hold a sadness to them, causing my heart to race with anticipation.

"Is he okay?" I ask in a barely audible whisper.

The doctor's heavy eyes meet mine, and she once again shakes her head.

"He banged his head pretty hard" Is all she gives me.

"Meaning?" I urge.

"Meaning,we don't know what state he's in. The head injury plus the alcohol poisoning could do a lot of damage"

I thank her and swallow deeply. Even I don't want anything bad to happen to Lucas. I check the time realising it's close to midnight. My parent's will want me home soon.

"I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow that's quite early in the morning, is that okay?" I ask her.

"Would it be okay for you to stay? I know I shouldn't ask this, but the boy doesn't seem to have any close relations. It would be nice for him to wake up to a familiar face. We could always transfer your appointment so that you can have it here"

I self consciously touch my left side, running my fingers down the rubbery skin. My face is not one to wake up to. I am about to decline, until my eyes drift to the unconscious green eyed boy. My heart aches at the thought of him waking up to no one. Even he doesn't deserve that kind of pain.

"Okay" I agree.

* * *

I wake up to the bright sunlight, streaming through an open window. My eyes stay shut as I inwardly groan at where I am. My back aches from sleeping in an uncomfortable chair, and my head spins from dehydration. The room purely smells of _hospital_ , bringing back bad memories from a few years back.

With much effort I manage to get up, not wanting to be late for my appointment. I leave my stuff in the room, assuming that I will be back in here later. I make my way through the hospital hallways, only stopping to ask a nurse what section I'm meant to be in. She points me in the right direction, and I eventually find the room. I hold my breath as I push the heavy door ajar, opening fully when I have calmed myself.

"Ah, you must be Riley" greets a middle aged women, with bright blonde curls.

"That's me" I chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm Doctor Brown, but you can call me Brenda. Everyone does"

"Well hi then, Brenda" I smile, already warming up to the women. She's one of the first doctors that doesn't hold a judgemental look in her eyes. She makes me feel like more of a person than a project.

"Reading your files I can see that you suffered a burning injury a few years back. How are you coping?" she asks, offering a genuine question.

"I'm doing okay, it can be hard, but I'm okay"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. But from here..." she says, reading her computer "it seems like your health is fine. Of course except for the vision in your left eye which was damaged by the fire. Apart from that is everything okay?"

My hand moves below my left eye, the vision in it nearly completely gone. I've lost hope that it will ever improve. I soon snap out of my self pity, and assure her that everything is okay.

"I actually booked this appointment to ask you something" I admit.

"Okay sweetie, what is it?"

"I was considering getting plastic surgery, and wanted to get a doctors permission first"

"Plastic surgery" she repeats, in utter shock.

I look down, embarrassment making its way to my cheeks.

"Well I'm almost 18, but I just needed to be sure it was safe since it will be on my face and all" I mutter mostly to myself.

"Honey" she starts " No, don't do this. Your beautiful and trust me I know what true beauty is"

I sigh, catching a glance of myself in the mirror across the room. I'm _hideous_. No boy will even _look_ at me, yet alone talk to me. People are scared of me, who wouldn't be when my face isn't even _symmetrical_ anymore. My left eye droops and I can barely see out of it anymore. My lips are puffy and chapped. My skin is like rubber, even causing my skin to be slightly darker in colour. Even my hairline has receded a bit. I don't recognise who I am anymore, and I don't think I ever will.

"This is what I want" I say with a deep determination in my voice " anything to stop me looking like _this_ "

Brenda scans my eyes for any signs of doubt, but I guess there isn't any since she responds with...

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

I clutch the package with all that I need to know about the surgery, my heart races at the thought of having a normal life again. Soon I would have a chance. A chance at friendships, a chance at love, a chance at _life_.

I soon reach Lucas room, noting that he is not yet awake when I walk in. I sit silently for a while, barely able to prevent the giddy smile on my lips. I read over my booklet, avoiding all the things to do with the pain and potential after shock. To be honest I don't really care. As long as the end result is me looking and feeling beautiful, I'll be happy.

I look up when I hear a few noises, but dismiss it as soon as they die down. It then happens again and again, until I walk over to where there coming from. It takes me a while to realise that it's coming from directly where Lucas lies. I look over at him, his lips parted and moving slightly. He's seems to be still unconscious, how is this happening?

"Riley I'm sorry. _I love you_ " he mutters

WHAT?

 **Hey guys, ohhhh Lucas is a dead man, lol.**

 **OMG GIRL MEETS SKI LODGE WAS THE BOMB, MY OTPS FINALLY HAPPENED. THE RUCAS SCENE WAS SOOOO CUTE, HE'S GONNA BUY HER A SANDWICH, A DRINK...AND CAKE! (I'm dead!) JOSHAYA WAS CUTE TOO, YAY FOR THE LONG GAME (okay I need to calm down, lol) hope you guys enjoyed this, please comment, add and favourite.**

 **Also what do you guys think is happening to gmw? Do you think it's been cancelled or has just been moved to freeform?**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**

 **(I'm so giddy right now)**


	5. Sorry

Hey guys...

So it's been more than six months...

All I can say is that I'm extremely sorry. I never wanted to be _that_ author. The one that never updates, the one that never finishes their stories...

I don't know if anyone will read this, or if anyone even cares but I think that you guys at least deserve an explanation.

I started writing in 2014, and decided to publish my work in 2015. It been a while, and truthfully as I grow my interests are changing. I still enjoy GMW and A&A, but I now also like Troye Sivan and Harry Styles ( _insert eye roll at how I'm as basic as teenage girls come)_. I lost inspiration as I discovered different fandom's, but my intent was never to leave anyone disappointed.

I'm so grateful that people still read and enjoy my stories, and I'm going to try my best to continue with them, because writing is something that I will always love and enjoy.

Until next time (which will be soon :))

 _hintofmint x_


End file.
